The invention relates to a sun visor for an automotive vehicle, or the like, and particularly to a sun visor having a mirror therein.
Sun visors for vehicles have been equipped with mirrors, which frequently are illuminated by a light source. The mirror is generally inserted in a mirror frame and the frame is so mounted in the sun visor body that the mirror can be viewed when the sun visor is swiveled down. Particularly for safety reasons, the mirrors must have a protective cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,864 discloses a sun visor wherein a frame holding a mirror and a protective cover is mounted in the sun visor body. But, the frame projects from the plane of the visor body and defines hard edges which may violate safety regulations. The protective cover connected with the frame is hingedly mounted on the upper edge of the frame and the cover can only be turned by about 90.degree.. In the open position, the free front edge of the protective cover therefore protrudes into the passenger compartment. Especially during emergency braking or in an accident, this can have a piercing effect and injure a passenger in the vehicle. Besides, the protective cover is impractical to open in the known sun visors.
In another known sun visor with a mirror and a protective cover, disclosed in German Utility Model (Gebrauchsmuster) 75 33 246, the protective cover can be turned by about 180.degree. on its frame, avoiding the risk of injuring the passenger in the vehicle. But, in this known sun visor too, the frame, just like the protective cover, projects from the plane of the sun visor body. The protective cover is relatively impractical to handle, and particularly it is difficult to open.
Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,106.